Outage
Outage is the twelfth and final episode of Season Six of The MC Story and the seventy-third episode overall. Outage is the biggest episode ever of The MC Story, containing 14 slides and a total of 168 frames. It is not the biggest BCG episode though; The Virtis Tales Season 1 finale The Link Opens is 21 slides and 252 frames. Plot Mob Destructor requests for Yldir to spawn a Wither at the location of the former operators in the Nether; Trock, Red, Gold and Titan 309 evade several mobs pursuing them, and briefly battle the wither as they build a bridge across the fortress to the nether portal on the other side. In the overworld they are launched out of the void hole and proceed to the spiked ice biome in a ship. Mob Destructor commands the remains of Razer63's army after them causing a short war, in which the heros attempt to advance to the temple housing the operating supplies. With most of the army now killed, Yldir initiates a new power allowing him to rip open the world around him, effectively splitting the crew up. Having fell down a ravine, Red and Gold agree to use the bedrock Trock previously gave them to fulfill a task for him, while Titan goes to look for Trock. Trock lures Yldir into the supply cave where Trock convinces him to fight him properly without hacks and in survival mode, with the loser leaving the server forever. Out of pity for his presumed victory over Trock, Yldir grants Trock one last wish, in which Trock tells him to announce to Mob Destructor to remove all his supplies and proceed to a dirt shack at specific co-ordinates. Trock and Yldir fight, and after five minutes Yldir comes out victorious, having easily overpowered his opponent before kicking him to the ground as he declares Virtis unstoppable. In an ironic twist, the FBI are then heard through Yldir's microphone breaking down his door and apprehending him, before his connection is cut off. Titan enters the cave and leaves with a shocked Trock as they go to reunite with Gold and Red. Two days later, it's announced Anti-Virtis traced Yldir through complicated measures thanks to Titan informing them he was on the server, and then back in the server, Trock, Red, Gold and Titan go to the dirt shack housing Mob Destructor, as they cover the front enterance in bedrock leaving a one hole gap. Mob Destructor then tries digging in every direction out of the shack, and much to his horror finds the entire thing is secretly coated in bedrock, thanks to Gold and Red. Confused as to why they didn't just kill him, Mob Destructor asks why, with Gold explaining in irony how he should "suffer in a server he no longer controls", a quote said by M_D previously. As the heroes wander off, Mob Destructor rages. Two months later, Yldir had been interrogated to the point where he gave up the location of Perseus and Nodis, with all three going to serve life in prison. The gradual process of all gaming servers being restored begins, and Owner regains control, returning the server to normal, reviving Calious and Friendly. The episode ends with Trock watching the sunset. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes written in Blue Ink